The Last Battle
by goldopals
Summary: What did Harry's death look like from another POV? What actually happened that day?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and pay homage to the amazing JK.

...

Masked men and women stood around a clearing deep within the Forbidden Forest and watched as Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Harry Potter.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" he shouted.

THUD.

The Death Eaters cheered aa Harry's body hit the ground. They raised their wands and lit up the sky with red and green sparks.

"MOSMORDE," shouted Voldemort.

The sky lit up with a skull like shape being projected into the air. The Death Eaters knelt in adoration as the Dark Lord stood in a pose of conquest..

"NO" wept Hagrid as he pulled against the magical bonds holding him captive. "NOT HARRY."

As Harry lay motionless on the ground behind him, Voldemort raised his wand and spoke to the Death Eaters in triumph.

"It is finished! We have won," said Voldemort with a gross facaimille of a smile on his snake like face.

Voldemort used his wand to pull a blonde haired women out of the crowd.

"Narcissa" he ordered. "Check that the great and powerful BOY WHO DIED is actually dead"

Narcissa nervously walked to the body, the body of a boy who was just younger than her son and knelt beside him. Her long hair fell over her and Harry's face as she shecked his pulse and stood with a mix of sadness and hope in her eyes.

"My Lord," she said in submission. "You have finally killed him! He is truly the Boy who Died."

As Narcissa walked away, she looked with longing at the body and soon took her place amidst the assembled death eaters. With a laugh, Voldemort used his wand to throw the body around, and was joined by an unknown Death Eater who joined Voldemort in a game of wand tennis.

"It is time ro reveal the truth about the Boy Who Lived to Run Away." Voldemort smirked. "Pick him up you oath"

Hagrid was released from his bonds and knelt to pick Harry up as gently as his huge body could managed. With tears streaming down his face, and surrounded by uplifted wands, Hagrid joined the parade of Death Eaters marching through the dark and dreary forest. Animals and magical creatures fled as the Death Eaters noisily cut a path through the thick of the forest; chopping branches and flattening small hills with their wands.

A crowd of witches, wizards and magical creatures stood at the doors to near ruins of the once magnificent castle of Hogwarts as the grisly parade of Death Eaters and dark creatures walked over the hill. Hagrid was pushed forward, forced to hold Harry up to be as visible as possible and blood curdling screams filled their air. A young red headed girl, and an old lady fell to the ground in shock as a group of red heads, and a bushy haired woman wept.

The last defenders of Hogwarts watched as Hagrid gently placed their last hope on a pile of rubble. Two opposing groups stared at each from either side of a patch of grassed marred with pieces of rubble, blood and body parts. Nagini, Voldemort's familiar, slid her way amongst both groups as Death Eaters and Defenders alike jumped out of her wsy.

"HE IS GONE," shouted Voldemort. "Harry Potter, the Boy who Ran Away is dead. He gave up. You are now alone"

He held back the approaching Death Eaters with a wave of his hand. Voldemort stood in the middle of No-Mans-Land and threw his hands to the sky, with triumph marked on his face. The group of Hogwarts Defenders stood amongst the rubble with apprehension and bravery marked on their faces. Whispers of a last fight to the death filled the air.

"SUBMIT or DIE," offered Voldemort. "It is not too late for any PUREBLOODS to turn. We need to preserve purity and can do with more servants."

A lone, hooded, figure limped his way to the front of the defenders of Hogwarts. He knelt at thee edge of the group in submission as Voldemort raised his wand in defence, gesturing Nagini towards the new recuit.

"I will," stammered the hooded figure as Nagini lifted herself with her fangs bared.

Nagini was about to strike when in one fluid motion the figure threw off his cloke, and withdrew a long sword out of a hidden sheath. Neville Longbottom raised the sword and dropped it on Nagini.

SLICE.

Nagini had lost her head and Voldemort roared with anger. The opposing sides froze for one moment until one voice rose up.

"They may take our lives, but they will never take our freedom" shouted an angry and proud Longbottom, facing the dark army with his sword raised in the air.

Fighting began again with spells flying freely. No one heard the voice of Hagrid whispering in desperation.

"Where's Harry?" he cried. "He deserves more."

A spell hit Hagrid, scorching his clothes. With a roar, Hagrid used his massive fists to push down a group of Death Eaters. The fighting raged on with too many battles to individually list and spread through the grounds of Hogwarts and in the entry hall. Bodies fell as spells were shouted and non-verbal spells uttered. Spells would come out of seemingly no where, aimed at the rampaging dark army.

A place in the middle of the hall cleared as a furious Molly Weasley battled the mad Bellatrix Lestrange. The plump house wife battle the deranged Death Eater with the strength and adrenaline only provided to a Mama Bear protecting her cubs.

THUNK

Bellatrix was thrown against the stone walls of the Entry Hall as Molly cast one more spell. Voldemort, uncaring about most of the many bodies lining the hall, was incensed to see his faithful lieutenant fall for the last time.

He raised his wand and shot a spell at the proudly defiant Molly, shouting "DIFFINDO,"

He waited for the cutting curse to destroy her. The curse rebounded off a strong shield and hit a wall, causing dust to fill the air. The fighting ceased for a brief moment as a dirty, but alive Harry Potter stood with his wand outstretched and his body in a dueling pose.

"SONOROUS," Voldemort shouted as he held a wand to his throat. "He is MINE alone."

The two enemies held their wands up, ready to fight, circling against each other as they threw taunts.

"I wonder," whispered Harru. "Did you know that I AM THE MASTER of the Elder wand through conquest of Draco Malfoy weeks ago? HE was the one to disarm Dumbledore, not Snape!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

The two wizards shouted their last spells in unison. The Elder Wand flew through the air to Harry who uttered one last spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

As Voldemort fell music filled the the air. Harry felt himself fall and moments later awoke to sunlight hitting his face and music in the air.

He slowly opening his eyes and stretched.

He muttered, "What a dream! As if magic was real and I was some kind of suoer hero! What a marvelous dream which spanned 18 years in only 20 hours !"

...

A/N

Thanks for reading my very first fanfiction and the first story I have written in at least a decade. The plot bunny flew into my head and I had to write it as I have not read anything exactly like it before!


End file.
